


What A Good Boy

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Redlock [2]
Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: badgerlord!mycroft, cat!Sherlock, hare!lestrade, hedgehog!john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, unlikely friends in a world of danger and adventure.</p><p>Hedgehog!John, cat!sherlock, and a host of other animalizations of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Good Boy

The elderly hedgehog settled back into his armchair, blinking down at the collection of youths sitting at his feet, all eyes impatiently on him.

“Oh come now. I know you've heard the tales of Sherlock Holmes before. Just last winter I told a number of stories about him each night in the great hall.” he turned a skeptical eye on them, but there was a smile teasing at the edge of his mouth.

A young dormouse girl was the first to speak up. “But mister Hamish, those were just little bits in the middle! We want to hear about the beginning, the end! We want to know when John first saw him, and if he ever spoke again. You always start out the stories with 'not too many seasons ago' but we've never seen the badgerloard Mycroft, or Lestrade and the other hares. So please tell us more of the adventures? No one else tells them as well as you!”

He sat forward as he surveyed the near dozen little faces, all looking up at him expectantly. “Well, Hampton. You want to hear the whole story, from start to finish? All of you do?” Little mouses, moles, squirrels and hedgehogs all nodded. “I suppose I can try. Though it's been a while since I started at the beginning...

“Once, many seasons ago, in a land distant from Redwall, there was a great battle. There were armies the size of which have never been seen near here since the days of Lord Brocktree in Salamandastrom, when he battled the Blue Hordes of Ungatt Trunn....”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write a bit of the storyteller intro for this, much like the Redwall series itself.  
> Enjoy this teaser!


End file.
